


Tiger

by cricri



Series: Münsteraner Momentaufnahmen [27]
Category: Tatort
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Boerne Is Hurt, Boerne Is Hurting, Boernes POV, Caring, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Episode Related, Episode: Hinkebein, First Time, Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Male Slash, Pet Names, Pre-Slash, Tatort Münster, Thiel Is Comforting, Thiels POV, Two Shot
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-03-07
Updated: 2012-03-10
Packaged: 2017-12-15 02:02:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,926
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/844015
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cricri/pseuds/cricri
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Spielt nach "Hinkebein"</p><p>
  <i> "Na komm, Tiger, laß mich mal."</i>
</p><p>
  <a href="http://cricri-72.livejournal.com/26141.html">Originalpost in meinem LJ</a>
</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Tiger I (Boernes POV)

**Author's Note:**

> Warnungen: Ich weiß fast noch nichts über den neuen Münsteraner Tatort, außer das, was auf tatort.de zu finden ist. Und Vera hatte mir erzählt, daß sie gelesen hat, daß Boerne von einer ehemaligen Freundin "Tiger" genannt wird. Da ist kein Spoiler-Alert nötig, oder? Ich würde mich jedenfalls sehr wundern, wenn wir am Sonntag eine entsprechende Szene sehen … *seufz*  
> A/N: Erstaunlich, was ein einziges Wort ("Tiger") auslösen kann ;) Die Geschichte hat mich unvermittelt angesprungen. Und Boernes POV gelingt mir anscheinend nur in solchen Situationen.  
> Beta: Veradee und ncb (Boernes POV), Veradee (Thiels POV)

***

"Na komm, Tiger, laß mich mal."

Thiels Spott hat ihm gerade noch gefehlt. Aber so wie es aussieht, ist er leider gerade wirklich auf Hilfe angewiesen.

"Ich schätze es übrigens nicht im geringsten, wenn man mich mit Tiernamen anredet."

"So ..."

Er ist sich nicht sicher, ob das eine Antwort ist oder nur die Feststellung, daß Thiel fertig ist.

"Keine Tiernamen also."

Thiel hilft ihm in sein Hemd, und er konzentriert sich darauf, das möglichst schmerzfrei hinzubekommen. Schmerzarm.

"Nein."

Er ist sehr müde, aber die Vorstellung, jetzt in sein leeres, dunkles Schlafzimmer zu gehen, behagt ihm gar nicht.

"Wollen Sie hier ein bißchen schlafen, und ich bleibe noch eine Weile?"

Das zustimmende Geräusch kommt zu schnell, aber Thiel kommentiert das nicht. Stattdessen rückt der andere auf dem Sofa ein wenig zur Seite, so daß er sich ausstrecken kann.

Sein Kopf landet auf Thiels Jeans, und er unterdrückt ein Schaudern. Wann diese Hose das letzte Mal gewaschen wurde, will er sich lieber nicht vorstellen.

"Schatz?"

"Was?" Er ist so überrascht, daß er darüber fast die Hand vergißt, die in seine Haare gleitet.

"Wenn's Tiernamen nicht sind, was dann? Schatz?"

"Nein."

"Liebling?"

"Bloß nicht."

"Liebster?"

"Thiel!"

Die Hand streicht durch sein Haar. Das hat schon lange niemand mehr gemacht. Sehr lange. Zuletzt die Frau, die ihn Tiger genannt hat.

"Wie denn?"

"Boerne ist in Ordnung." Er mag die Art, wie Thiel seinen Namen ausspricht. Manchmal. Wenn der andere nicht genervt und ungeduldig ist, sondern wenn alles in Ordnung ist. So wie jetzt.

" _Boerne._ " Thiel klingt ungläubig.

"Ja."

Die Hand streicht weiter, und er schließt die Augen. Läßt sich fallen.

…

"Frank."

"Was?"

"Ich finde Frank gut."

"Wieso erzählen Sie mir das?" Er versteht nicht ganz, worüber sie sich eigentlich unterhalten. Irgendwie muß ihm ein wichtiger Teil dieses Gesprächs entgangen sein.

"Nur so."

Finger streichen durch seine Haare, und sein Körper kribbelt, als würde er gerade wach, wenn das überhaupt möglich ist. Dafür werden seine Gedanken immer langsamer. Vielleicht steht er doch noch unter Schock.

"Wie lange wollen Sie hier bleiben?"

"Solange, bis dir was Besseres einfällt."

Das klingt wie ein Rätsel. Er muß sehr müde sein, wenn er nicht darauf kommt, was Thiel meint. Anders läßt sich das eigentlich nicht-

"Boerne ..."

Das sollte nicht möglich sein, aber er kann das Lächeln hören. Und das ist der Tonfall, an den er vorhin gedacht hat. Die Hand in seinen Haaren ist zur Ruhe gekommen, nur der Daumen streicht noch sanft über die Haut am Haaransatz.

"Mein Bett ist bequemer als das Sofa."

Er hofft sehr, daß das die richtige Antwort ist. Aber ansonsten würde das alles gar keinen Sinn ergeben. Thiel benimmt sich normalerweise nicht so, nicht einmal, wenn er sich Sorgen-

"Mhm."

Offensichtlich liegt er richtig. Nur daß jetzt nichts weiter passiert. Er hat damit gerechnet, daß der andere irgendetwas tut, aber nichts geschieht.

"Stimmt etwas nicht?"

"Du hast was vergessen."

"Bitte?"

Thiel lacht. "Auch nicht schlecht. Aber ich meinte was anderes."

Er muß tatsächlich ein paar Sekunden angestrengt nachdenken, bevor ihm dämmert, was Thiel hören will.

"Frank?"

Thiels Hand rutscht zu seiner Schulter und hilft ihm hoch. "Na, dann wollen wir mal sehen, wie wir dich ins Bett kriegen."

Sie sind schon halb im Schlafzimmer, als ihm etwas auffällt.

"Das klingt ziemlich zweideutig."

Thiel lacht schon wieder über ihn, aber das stört ihn im Moment komischerweise überhaupt nicht.

"Nicht heute, Boerne."

* Fin *


	2. Tiger II (Thiels POV)

***

Er sieht Boerne eine Weile dabei zu, wie er versucht, mit der linken Hand den Verband am rechten Arm festzustecken. Vermutlich würde er das normalerweise sogar schaffen, aber im Augenblick ist Boerne nicht wirklich er selbst.

"Na komm, Tiger, laß mich mal."

Er kann sich die kleine Spitze nicht verkneifen, bereut es aber sofort. Das klingt viel zu ... ehrlich. Er greift schnell nach dem Verband und bringt zu Ende, was der andere angefangen hat.

"Ich schätze es übrigens nicht im geringsten, wenn man mich mit Tiernamen anredet."

Boerne versucht, ihm einen bösen Blick zuzuwerfen, aber er schafft es nicht, wirklich böse auszusehen. Er sieht müde aus und so, als könnte er jeden Moment umkippen. Und wenn er selbst das nicht sowieso schon wüßte, würde ihm die Hand, die sich an ihm festhält, mehr als deutlich sagen, wie erleichtert Boerne ist, nicht alleine zu sein.

"So ..." Der Verband sitzt. Und-

"Keine Tiernamen also."

Er greift nach Boernes Hemd und hilft ihm, sich wieder anzuziehen. Obwohl er sich Mühe gibt, sieht er Boerne zusammenzucken. Einen Moment lang hat er das irrationale Bedürfnis ... aber das kann er nicht tun. Jedenfalls nicht jetzt, wo Boerne so verletzlich ist.

Boernes genuscheltes Nein kann er erst gar nicht richtig zuordnen. Bis ihm klar wird, daß das noch die Antwort auf seine Frage von eben ist. Der andere ist nur noch wenige Zentimeter entfernt davon sich an ihn zu lehnen, und er muß unwillkürlich lächeln. Er berührt vorsichtig Boernes Schulter, um ihn nicht zu erschrecken.

"Wollen Sie hier ein bißchen schlafen, und ich bleibe noch eine Weile?"

Die Reaktion kommt so schnell, daß er weiß, daß Boerne Angst hat alleine zu bleiben. Er ertappt sich bei dem Wunsch, es wäre mehr als das. Aber im Moment ist erst einmal wichtig, daß es dem anderen wieder besser geht. Er rutscht ein bißchen von Boerne weg, der ihm blind folgt und mit dem Kopf auf seinen Beinen landet. Zum Glück braucht ihn der andere gerade so sehr, daß er nicht in die Verlegenheit kommt erklären zu müssen, was er hier eigentlich macht. Wenn er ehrlich ist, will er Boerne nämlich genausowenig alleine lassen, wie der alleine bleiben will.

Er sieht auf das blasse Gesicht hinunter. Boernes Augen sind noch offen, es sieht aus, als kämpfe er gegen das Einschlafen an. Er selbst kämpft gegen das Bedürfnis, Boerne zu berühren.

_... Tiger also nicht ..._

"Schatz?" Er hat den Kampf schon nach wenigen Sekunden verloren und streicht durch Boernes Haar, obwohl ihm klar ist, daß er damit eine Grenze überschreitet, die er vielleicht lieber nicht überschreiten sollte. Aber er kann im Moment einfach nicht anders. Und er ist viel zu erleichtert, daß alles gut ausgegangen ist, um sich deswegen jetzt ernsthaft Sorgen zu machen.

Boernes "Was?" reißt ihn aus den Gedanken. Stimmt schon, besonders eindeutig war das eben nicht.

"Wenn's Tiernamen nicht sind, was dann? Schatz?"

"Nein."

"Liebling?"

"Bloß nicht."

"Liebster?"

"Thiel!"

Boerne ist wieder etwas munterer geworden. Der vertraute Schlagabtausch tut ihnen vermutlich beiden gut. Daß etwas anders ist als sonst, merkt er eigentlich nur daran, daß er jetzt, wo er einmal damit angefangen hat, nicht mehr damit aufhören kann Boerne zu berühren. Er weiß nicht so genau, ob er das braucht um sicher zu sein, daß es dem anderen gut geht. Oder ob er das Boerne zuliebe tut, der so wirkt, als könne er die Zuwendung brauchen.

"Wie denn?"

Er redet weiter, um irgendetwas zu sagen. Und weil er tatsächlich ein bißchen neugierig ist.

"Boerne ist in Ordnung."

" _Boerne?_ "

"Ja."

Der andere klingt müde, aber auch sehr sicher. Als ihm bewußt wird, was Boerne damit gerade gesagt hat, überrollt ihn ein Glücksgefühl, das sich nur noch mit dem Gefühl vergleichen läßt, als er ihn heute halbwegs unbeschadet wiedergefunden hat. Er würde gerne irgendetwas sagen, aber er weiß nicht was. Vielleicht ist das jetzt auch nicht der richtige Moment. Er streicht geistesabwesend weiter durch Boernes Haar und spürt, wie sich der andere mehr und mehr entspannt.

...

"Frank."

Es gibt doch etwas, was er sagen kann.

"Was?" Boerne klingt verwirrt.

"Ich finde Frank gut."

"Wieso erzählen Sie mir das?"

Er muß lächeln, denn offensichtlich ist der andere gerade nicht mehr so ganz in der Lage, dem Gespräch zu folgen. Aber er ist sich trotzdem sicher, die wesentlichen Dinge richtig verstanden zu haben. Vielleicht muß er Boerne das alles nur noch einmal erklären, wenn sie beide ausgeschlafen sind.

"Nur so."

Am liebsten würde er den anderen in die Arme nehmen, aber das geht in ihrer augenblicklichen Position nicht. Also streicht er weiter von der Stirn bis in den Nacken und sieht dabei zu, wie Boernes Augen zufallen. Er denkt schon, daß der andere jetzt endgültig eingeschlafen ist, als sich die Augen plötzlich wieder öffnen.

"Wie lange wollen Sie hier bleiben?"

Die Bitte ist nicht ausgesprochen, aber er hört sie in Boernes Tonfall. Anscheinend hat der andere im Augenblick nicht mehr die Energie, ihm etwas vorzumachen.

"Solange, bis dir was Besseres einfällt."

Langsam wäre es wirklich albern, Boerne weiter zu siezen. An Boernes Gesichtsausdruck kann er erkennen, wie angestrengt der andere nachdenkt. Auf seinem eigenen Gesicht ist dieses dämliche Grinsen inzwischen wahrscheinlich festgefroren - er kann einfach nicht damit aufhören. Er fühlt sich ganz merkwürdig, so, als wäre er aus allem herausgefallen. Mit dem Daumen streicht er vorsichtig über Boernes Stirn und versucht die Falte zu glätten, die auf schwerwiegende Denkprozesse schließen läßt. Dabei ist das doch alles ganz einfach.

"Boerne ..."

Er flüstert den Namen fast, aber Boerne hört ihn trotzdem. Und plötzlich scheint der Groschen zu fallen.

"Mein Bett ist bequemer als das Sofa."

Auch jetzt hört er die Frage, die sich hinter dieser Aussage versteckt.

"Mhm."

Er sieht auf Boerne hinunter und hat das alberne Bedürfnis, noch mehr zu hören. Etwas Eindeutigeres. Nur um sicher zu gehen, daß sie auch wirklich das gleiche wollen.

"Stimmt etwas nicht?" Boerne dreht den Kopf so weit es geht zur Seite und versucht ihn anzusehen.

"Du hast was vergessen."

"Bitte ...?"

Er lacht. Wie oft hat er schon probiert, Boerne das beizubringen? Und die Tatsache, daß Boerne ihn tatsächlich bittet mitzukommen, ist eigentlich schon Bestätigung genug, aber er fragt trotzdem weiter.

"Auch nicht schlecht. Aber ich meinte was anderes."

Boerne sieht ihn weiter an, sehr konzentriert.

"Frank ...?"

Das fühlt sich an, als hätte sein Herz gerade ein oder zwei Schläge ausgesetzt und würde jetzt versuchen, das durch mehr Tempo wieder wett zu machen. Statt einer Antwort greift er nach Boernes Schulter und hilft ihm dabei, wieder vom Sofa hoch zu kommen. Boerne ist still und läßt sich helfen. Ein Moment, der Seltenheitswert hat. Er sollte sich diesen Tag alleine schon deshalb rot im Kalender anstreichen.

"Na, dann wollen wir mal sehen, wie wir dich ins Bett kriegen."

Sie sind schon halb im Schlafzimmer, als Boerne plötzlich stoppt und ihn mit großen Augen ansieht.

"Das klingt ziemlich zweideutig."

Er muß schon wieder lachen, weil Boerne so überrascht aussieht, als wäre ihm die Idee gerade erst eben gekommen.

"Nicht heute, Boerne."

Sie gehen weiter, und er denkt sich, daß er diesen Punkt morgen mit Boerne klären wird. Wenn sie beide mehr bei der Sache sind.

***

_Am nächsten Morgen - Epilog_

 

Er ist schon eine Weile wach, als Boerne sich neben ihm rührt.

"Morgen."

Er streckt eine Hand aus und streicht Boerne eine Haarsträhne aus den Augen. Boerne schaut ihn ein bißchen überrascht an, aber dann sieht er, wie sich der andere erinnert.

Einen Moment lang wissen sie beide anscheinend nicht so richtig, was als nächstes kommt, aber dann rutscht Boerne näher und legt seinen Kopf an seine Schulter. Er denkt nicht weiter nach und legt seinen freien Arm um Boerne. Streicht über Rücken und Nacken und spürt Boernes warmen Atem durch den Stoff auf seiner Haut.

Wenn er sich immer noch nicht sicher gewesen wäre, daß sie beide dasselbe wollen, hätten ihm Boernes Finger, die am Saum seines T-Shirts entlang tasten bis sie ein Stück nackte Haut finden, wohl den entscheidenden Hinweis gegeben. Als die Hand unter sein T-Shirt rutscht, zieht er den anderen vorsichtig näher und küßt ihn. Boernes Kopf liegt auf seiner Brust und er erwischt nur den Haaransatz, aber das macht nichts. Boerne vergräbt das Gesicht in seinem T-Shirt und murmelt etwas, was er nicht versteht. Aber im Augenblick ist reden sowieso nicht so wichtig.

* Fin *


End file.
